


До свидания / Before the Date

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Министр хочет пригласить сэра Хамфри на свидание.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	До свидания / Before the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Фик 2019 года  
> Таймлайн: примерно первый или второй месяц Джима в министерстве, после эпизода The Official Visit.

Сэр Хамфри и Джим Хэкер вполголоса спорили на заднем сиденье автомобиля, мягко уносящего их по великолепной автостраде из Оксфорда.

— Хамфри, когда мы уже с вами сможем сходить куда-нибудь вдвоём?

— Мы только что вдвоём посетили званый ужин в Бейли-колледже.

— Я не это имел в виду, и вы это прекрасно знаете.

— Господин министр, не глупите. Как это я с вами куда-нибудь пойду? Вдруг нас кто-нибудь заметит.

— Ну так что же? Сделаете вид, что сопровождаете меня по служебным делам.

— Нет, господин министр. Это неправильно. И повредит работе.

— На эту тему будем заморачиваться потом, сначала давайте хотя бы однажды сходим на настоящее свидание.

— Вы министр административных дел, я ваш постоянный секретарь — налицо конфликт интересов. Неужели вы не понимаете, насколько это неэтично?

— Не понимаю, когда это тебя начали волновать вопросы этики, дорогой мой Хамфри. Тем более что отправиться со мной в постель тебе они не помешали.

Хамфри шикнул на него.

— Это совсем другое. И к сути дела не относится.

— Ещё как относится.

— Вообразите, что мог бы сказать премьер-министр. И главный Кнут.

— Хорошая попытка. Что я делаю в свои свободные от работы часы, их не касается.

— Думаете, они считают так же? Предупреждаю, господин министр, добром эта ваша новая _Idée fixe_ закончиться не может.

Хэкер задумался. Потом произнёс гораздо мягче:

— Послушай… Я поставлю вопрос иначе. Тебе бы хотелось пойти со мной на свидание, если это было бы можно? Если бы нам не нужно было опасаться ни слежки ПМ, ни секретаря Кабинета, ни кого-либо ещё?

— Ты же знаешь, что да, — сразу ответил Хамфри, — разве иначе стал бы я принимать тебя у себя дома или приезжать к тебе, чтобы…?

— Да, действительно… Рад, что это не только из желания меня «приручить».

Хамфри вежливо ему улыбнулся.

Они втайне проводили столько вечеров вместе, сколько могли освободить в своём расписании, не вызывая подозрений, с той самой поездки в Эдинбург. Во время которой к восторгу Джима обнаружилось, что в спальне сэр Хамфри намного более сговорчив — и куда менее пассивен — чем можно было предположить по его поведению в офисе… Они наслаждались друг другом дважды, трижды за ночь, когда удавалось выкроить время для очередной встречи «без галстуков». От воспоминаний о последнем их занятии любовью накануне у Хэкера вновь забурлила кровь в жилах. Он проверил, плотно ли закрыто окошко, соединяющее салон автомобиля с кабиной водителя, затем притянул сэра Хамфри к себе. Всего мгновением позже до них донеслись заключительные ноты энергичной музыкальной темы новостного выпуска: очевидно, что Рой, министерский шофёр, прибавил громкость радио. Хамфри замер у Джима в руках, губы перестали отвечать на откровенный поцелуй. Тот понял, что момент испорчен напоминанием об окружающем их недружелюбном мире, и разомкнул объятия. Сэр Хамфри ослабил узел своего белого галстука.

— Ну хорошо, я с тобой встречусь, хоть это безответственно и чрезвычайно глупо — именно так, как ты любишь.

Хэкер заулыбался во весь рот (ничуть не стесняясь неровно торчащего правого клыка) так, словно сначала победил на всеобщих выборах с огромным преимуществом, а потом вдобавок обнаружил, что выиграл миллион в лотерею.

— Я знаю одно симпатичное заведение с хорошей кухней недалеко от парламента, «Красный Лев».

— Что это? Паб или пиццерия? — с непередаваемыми интонациями спросил сэр Хамфри.

— Там же буквально в двух шагах есть ещё одно маленькое прелестное кафе-кондитерская, — мигом сориентировался Джим, — рядом с музеем Черчилля. Ну же, Хамфри, уютная нестрогая атмосфера — то что нам нужно. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я зарезервировал банкетный зал в Вестминстерском дворце?

— Очень остроумно, господин министр. Хорошо, пусть будет «Черчилль» или «Лев», — он аккуратно склонил голову Джиму на плечо.

— Хамфри, щекотно. Итак, обед или ужин в это воскресенье. Или, может быть, завтрак?  
— Оба сверились со своими ежедневниками. — Прекрасно, получается в эту субботу. Я за тобой заеду, отметь в календаре, что занят…

Автомобиль тем временем остановился у дома сэра Хамфри. Хэкер снова ненадолго привлёк любовника к себе для короткого, но пылкого поцелуя.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр Хамфри.

— До свидания, господин министр.

**Author's Note:**

> Idée fixe (фр.) — идея-фикс  
> ...  
> На самом деле я представляю, что на свидании в неформальной обстановке Джим обнаружит (то, что сэру Хамфри было очевидно без эмпирических опытов), что им не так-то просто найти общие темы для бесед, если исключить тему работы. Может, они только удостоверятся, что у них диаметрально противоположные вкусы и интересы... и, возможно, решат, что одного свидания вполне достаточно и можно продолжать как раньше, без них (?)  
> ...с такими шипперами антишипперы не нужны! u _ u)


End file.
